Toast and Marmalade
by Thinlomiel
Summary: A parody to "Lady Marmalade." I wrote this when my friend had thought that they were singing about their breakfast when she heard this on the radio. R/R Enjoy! ^_^


A/n: Hey, Thinlomiel here! Yet another one of my parodies, but this one I wrote when I was 11 years old. The idea came when I was coming home from school and MeDeA was carpooling with us, and they started playing "Lady Marmalade" on the radio. She thought that they were singing about their breakfast, so we made up the chorus at that moment. Then I made up the rest later. On the last day of school, I visited her house, and we recorded our parody on her computer. It sounded really funny, but I still think that the rap part isn't all too great. 

Disclaimer: The song "Lady Marmalade" belongs to the people who originally sung it, not me.

Buttered Toast With Marmalade 
    
    Where's all mah toast sistas
    
    Let the syrup flow sistas
    
    Hey syrup, go syrup, soul syrup, flow syrup
    
    Hey syrup, go syrup, soul syrup, flow syrup
    
    She had Marmalade , and some toast with some juice
    
    Struttin' around in PJs
    
    She said, "hey Jo, be fast you 
    
    gonna make me breakfast?" 
    
    Oh! uh huh
    
    Chorus:
    
    Itchy, itchy, yawn, yawn, stretch ya  (Hey hey hey)
    
    Itchy, itchy, yawn, yawn, eat 
    
    Chocolate Mocha latte yum, yum 
    
    Buttered toast with Marmalade
    
    What What, What what
    
    ooh oh
    
    cook me some frenchtoast and pancakes, (syrup, syrup)
    
    yea yea yea yea
    
    Jo made her breakfast while she freshened up
    
    Boy made all those pancakes and toast
    
    All the butter has run out 
    
    Oh, oh, noooo!
    
    Chorus:
    
    Itchy, itchy, yawn, yawn, stretch ya  (Hey hey hey)
    
    Itchy, itchy, yawn, yawn, eat 
    
    Chocolate Mocha latte yum, yum Buttered toast with Marmalade
    
    cook me some frenchtoast and pancakes, (syrup, syrup)
    
    cook me some frenchtoast and pancakes
    
    yea yea uh 
    
    He came through with butter in some kegs , 
    
    I let him know bout the butter shortage uhhuh
    
    We're eatin' our breakfast, some sausage on the side
    
    I'm sayin', why eat mine when I can eat yours
    
    Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry
    
    Imma keep eating these sausages like a pig
    
    use a napkin of lace, get food on yur face
    
    4 the messiest eaters the world has seen 
    
    hey syrup, soul syrup, betta knead this here dough syrup
    
    We drink lattes with straws in the glass
    
    creamy top the meaning of expensive taste
    
    if you wanna itch me, itch me and yawn 
    
    Chocolate moch-a what?
    
    Buttered toast and Marmalade
    
    One more time C'mon now
    
    Marmalade... Toast 'n' Marmalade... Marmalade...
    
    hey Hey Hey!
    
    Taste of latte tasting really good 
    
    Taste of Starbucks is alright
    
    Made the little girl hyper until the night.
    
    More-more-more
    
    Now she's back home sleeping 9 to 8
    
    Sleepin' for most of her life
    
    But when she tries to sleep, she just can't keep,
    
    More-more-more
    
    Chorus:
    
    Itchy , itchy, yawn, yawn, stretch ya
    
    Itchy , itchy, yawn, yawn eat (ooh)
    
    Chocolate mocha latte yum yum 
    
    Buttered toast with marmalade
    
    Cook me some french toast and pancakes (syrup, syrup)
    
    Cook me some french toast and pancakes (pour the syrup yea)
    
    Cook me some french toast and pancakes
    
    Cook me some french toast and pancakes (oh yum)
    
    Christina...(oh Lattaeaeaea Ohooho)
    
    Pink... (toast and  Marmalade)
    
    Lil' Kim...(hey Hey! yum yum yum yum yum yum yum Mya...(Oh Oh oooo)
    
    Rot wailer baby...(baby)
    
    Pancakes , yum... (0h)
    
    Pass the syrup here...

Buttered toast with marmalade-ah...COUGH!…HACK!

A/n: I really liked the beginning with "She had marmalade with some toast and some juice, strutting around in PJs" part, but I don't think the rest is too great… Well, tell me what you think.


End file.
